


Expectations

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Arguing, Break Up, Drabble, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Oblivious Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Harry and Ginny get into an argument and Harry's forced to examine his relationship with Draco.





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. I merely created the situation.

Harry narrowly ducked as the vase came flying across the flat. He had seen Ginny angry before, but this was a new level of scary. He didn't even know why she was so angry. He'd come over for dinner, brought her flowers. He wished now that he had forgone the flowers considering the vase was smashed. 

They'd been talking about her job. She'd been picked up by the Harpies and they were both really excited. And she'd asked him to move in. Again. And that's where things went wrong. 

Harry wasn't ready to live with Ginny. He had Grimmauld and the renovations were time consuming and tedious. Draco had moved in last month to help. They started auror training together and after being partnered realized that they actually got on pretty well. When they both dropped out of auror training, Draco needed a place to stay and Harry had one. 

Ginny was livid. They'd had a row about Draco moving in. Harry didn't get the big deal, Ginny didn't understand why he couldn't see her side of it. Now she'd asked him, again. And they were fighting, again. 

Harry thanked the gods for wandless magic when a heavy lamp hit his quickly cast protego instead of him. "Why are you making such a big deal about this? You just got a new job and you'll be gone all the time anyways."

Ginny shrieked in frustration. Throwing her hands up, she wilted just a little. "Why don't you get it? It's Malfoy. It's always been Malfoy," she yelled. She stopped and ran her hands through her hair, the fight visibly gone from her. Taking a deep breath, she faced Harry. "You didn't see me in school because you were always watching him. Then you started training together and I went on the backburner again. You don't want to live with me, but you moved him into your life without a second thought. He's always there. He gets parts of you that I'll never have." 

"Ginny, come on," Harry started, but she held a hand up to stop him. 

"I thought that if I gave you time. If I waited and was patient that you'd eventually be ready," she shook her head. "I'm ready now. I'm tired of waiting. I realize now that it's not me. And it's not that you're not ready. You've already picked the person you want in your life."

Harry stepped towards her, his heart breaking just a little as he realized what was happening. "Ginny, you know I love you."

"I know," she said cutting him off. "That's why this is hard. But I'm tired of being second in your life, Harry. He's the first person you see in the morning and the last person you see at night. You made your choice." She walked over to the door and opened it wide. "Please go."

Harry tried to talk to her, but she shoved him out the door and slammed it in his face. He went home feeling just a bit out of sorts. 

"What's the matter with you?" Draco asked when he slumped onto a kitchen chair. 

"Ginny dumped me," Harry muttered, covering his face with his hands. 

"Ah, that explains the puppy eyes." Draco opened a cupboard and sat a bottle of firewhiskey and rock glasses on the table. "Here," he slid Harry a glass. "This'll help."

They went through half the bottle before moving to the parlour. Harry paced the room for a moment, stopping to stare into the fire. "You know what she said?" he looked at Draco. "She said that she was second. Can you believe that? Second!"

"What are you on about?" Draco asked from where he was stretched on the sofa. "Second to what?"

"Second to you, according to her," Harry turned and laughed at the look of shock on Draco's face. "She said that I always put you first. And she said that I made my choice and she made me leave." 

Harry walked over to the sofa and Draco moved his legs so that he could sit. "But did you choose?" Draco asked as he stretched his legs across Harry's lap. It was a position they found themselves in most evenings. "You didn't really spend a lot of time together."

"So you think it's my fault, too?" Harry moved to get up, but Draco pinned him down with his legs. 

"Don't get mad. I'm just saying to think about it."

Harry did think about it. He'd thought about it since Ginny had told him to go. He still didn't have an answer. He thought about what Draco had said. He didn't spend a lot of time with Ginny. He hadn't for awhile. He'd been wrapped up in his projects and the only person that could get to him was Draco. "Ok, maybe I could have spent more time with her. But I'm still not ready to live with anyone."

"Says the man that already lives with someone."

"You know what I mean. You're different. I'm not ready to live with Ginny."

"There's a little progress," Draco said, stretching. His shirt rode up on his stomach, showing a strip of pale skin that held Harry's attention entirely too long. "Why are you not ready to live with Ginny?"

"What's with all the questions?" Harry flicked his leg. "I don't know, alright. It just doesn't feel right."

"And what doesn't feel right about it? What would feel right?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "It's like it's just another thing I'm expected to do. First its move in, then I'll be expected to marry her. I just can't. I'd be holding her back from her career. That's what she loves. And it'll be right when I'm not pushed. I just want to be with someone that understands me and doesn't expect me to do what everyone else wants. Someone that I can spend time with and talk to and just be comfortable with."

Harry stopped and looked at Draco. He was genuinely listening. Harry looked at their place on the sofa, the same place they spent most evenings. Draco's long legs stretched across his lap. A book on the table from where Draco had read to him the previous evening. They had a routine. Harry was in a relationship, it just hadn't been with Ginny. 


End file.
